In order to validate a configuration of an aircraft having one or more engines, use is often made of wind tunnel models with engine simulators, which exhibit a ducted fan and flow-through jacket for wind tunnel models of modern commercial aircraft. Simulators like these are operated using a mechanically simple compressor drive, in which compressed air is relieved in a rotatably mounted turbine with one or more turbine stages, wherein the turbine is made to rotate. The rotation drives the ducted fan connected by a shaft with the turbine so as to generate a bypass flow. Due to the compressed air having been relieved in the turbine, the stream of air exiting the turbine via a nozzle-like flow-type body exhibits a distinctly lower temperature than the bypass flow measuring up to e.g. −100° C., and mixes in with the bypass flow in the vicinity of an emersion point of the flow-type body. Because of the low temperature of the mixed air, the local mixing yields at least a regional condensation of bypass flow moisture, which accumulates in the form of ice on a trailing edge of the flow-type body exposed to a flow. The icing of the trailing edge influences the state of flow at the outlet of the engine simulator, and hence the measured data from the performed wind tunnel tests.